Matthew is Sick
by Roxanna123
Summary: Matthew is sick and doesn't want to stay at home so he pretends he isn't ill.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Matthew sat up in bed for 10th time that night to rub his forehead.

Earlier, Matthew was pretty sure that he was getting sick when he went to bed that night. That was at 10:00. Now, it's 3 in morning and he was absolutely positive that he was sick.

"Great," groaned Matthew, flopping back onto his bed. "Just great."

He grabbed the polar bear that he keeps on his bedside table and held it to his chest.

"What am I going to do?" Matthew asked himself. "I don't want to go to dad and papa. They'll make me stay home."

He turned to face the window.

"And Alfred can't lie worth shit to our parents. Dad would pull out the full name card and papa would give him a stern look and raise an eyebrow."

Matthew sat up and looked at the bear. He stared at it while he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Suddenly, his eyes widened with happiness.

"I got it! I'll just pretend that I'm not sick!" Matthew cried.

He hugged the bear tightly. He was so happy right now that he could jump with joy but then he would wake up the whole house.

"I just have to make sure I get through the rest of the week. Then I'll sleep through out the weekend," Matthew muttered. "I'll get lectured if I'm caught and I really don't want to deal with that."

Matthew put his bear on the table and turned onto his side, hoping to sleep some more. He sighed and pulled the covers over himself.

"I do hope that it works."

Then, sleep claimed him.

**Author's note: I need help from my awesome readers. I need to figure out what Matthew's middle name should be. Your guys' help is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

The next morning, Matthew managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. He was in there for about 20 minutes when he heard someone banging on the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Alfred, his older twin brother.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled. "Hurry up! I need to take a shower as well!"

Matthew turned off the water.

"Hold on Alfred," he called back. "Let me dry off and brush my teeth and hair."

A coughing fit came on after that.

"You ok in there Mattie?" Alfred called out in concern. "You sound sick."

'Merde,' Matthew thought. 'What should I do?'

"I'm fine," he called back out. "I just choked on some water."

Outside, Alfred raised an eyebrow. Matthew didn't sound well and was hesitant when he answered him.

"Ok, just hurry up," said Alfred. "I need to get ready too."

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and then continued to get ready. He was dressed and ready to go in 6 minutes.

"You can go in now," said Matthew, heading downstairs.

"Finally," said Alfred, going in. "Dude, you were taking forever."

Matthew sat down at the table and took a drink of his orange juice that was in front of him. He didn't know he spaced out until he felt his father shake his shoulder.

"Hmm?" said Matthew, shaking his head. "What?"

Arthur, Alfred and Matthew's father, looked at his youngest son with concern.

"I asked you if you were alright," said Arthur.

"I'm fine," Matthew answered, a little too quickly for Arthur's liking.

Arthur frowned and tried to place a hand on Matthew's forehead but Matthew moved away from him.

"I'm fine, dad," said Matthew, trying to reassure him. "Really, I am."

"You don't look well," said Arthur, walking towards one of the cabinets. "Stay right there. I'm going to take your temperature."

"But father..." Matthew protested.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Francis asked, rushing down the stairs while tying his tie. "Come on, we don't have the time for this. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on. Grab your keys and lets go."

"Francis, Matthew isn't..." Arthur started, but was interrupted by Alfred.

"Dudes, don't leave without me," he called, grabbing his bag.

Matthew got up and followed his papa's orders.

"Matthew Isaac Bonnefoy-Kirkland, come back here now," Arthur called.

Matthew winced.

"Oh man, what did you do, Mattie?" Alfred asked as they rushed outside. "Dad used your full name."

Matthew tossed Francis his keys and got in the back seat with Alfred. Then Francis drove off.

"I didn't do anything," Matthew answered.

"Dad wouldn't use the full name card if you weren't in trouble," Alfred persisted.

'I can't tell him that dad wanted to take my temperature,' Matthew thought. 'I'll have to lie again.'

"I forgot to put my plate in the sink and I really haven't been doing it recently," Matthew lied smoothly. "I guess he was fed up with it today."

Alfred looked unconvinced but let the matter drop and was quiet for the rest of the drive to school.

**Author's note: I hope you all like this chapter and a big thank you to TwixyReitz for Matthew's middle name. Here's a cookie (hands out cookie). Btw, Matthew and Alfred are 17 in this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

At school, Matthew had successfully managed to get through his first two classes without any trouble. He blanched a little when he went to the locker room to get changed for gym. The coach will easily notice that he wasn't well and can see through lies like glass.

"Hopefully, lady-luck is on my side and we'll only play a game of dodgeball," Matthew muttered, as he changed into his gym clothes.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The coach decided to make them do the mile today. Matthew groaned along with the rest of the class and went to the track. He did what he normally does for the days they have to do the mile. First he started out with an easy jog before running as fast as he can.

"If I get through this quickly," Matthew muttered, panting, "I can spend the rest of class in the shade resting."

Matthew ran the first two laps without too much difficultly but during the third lap, he slowed down to a lazy jog. Many of his classmates ran pass him in shock. Matthew is usually the first person done with the mile before anybody else. The coach was shocked too. The boy looked exhausted and ready to collapse.

"Hey Bonnefoy," the coach called as he ran up to Matthew.

Since Alfred and Matthew's last name is so long and they're twins, the teachers decided to use Kirkland for Alfred and Bonnefoy for Matthew.

Matthew looked over at his teacher, who jogged right next to him.

"Hey," he answered, breathing heavily.

"You alright there?" the coach asked in concern. "You're breathing pretty hard."

"I'm fine," said Matthew hoarsely.

The coach frowned.

"How about you sit down for a minute because you don't look too good," he suggested.

Matthew stopped running and went over to the bleachers. He sat down with the coach sitting right next to him.

"Look at me," the coach ordered gently.

Matthew looked up at his coach tiredly. To the coach, Matthew looked like he had a fever. He decided that Matthew needed to see the nurse.

"Come on," said the coach, helping Matthew up. "You're going to the nurse. You don't look well at all."

Matthew didn't complain as he and the coach walked across the track and up to the school; the coach left the girls' coach in charge of his class. When they got to the nurse's office, Matthew started to feel really tired.

"You ok?" the coach asked.

"Tired," Matthew mumbled.

Matthew knew that the coach and the nurse were talking but he didn't pay attention. Soon, he was led to a bed and felt himself laying down. The nurse was talking to him but he didn't listen. Sleep came to him.

Later, just before 5th hour

Matthew's violet eyes opened drowsily as a bell rang for class to start. He sat up and looked around. He saw the nurse typing on the computer.

"What happened?" Matthew asked in a hoarse voice.

The nurse looked over at him.

"Oh, you're finally awake," she said, going over to him.

She felt his forehead, frowning a little.

"You feel warm," she said.

The nurse went over to her desk, opened a drawer and took out a thermometer, putting a plastic cover over it. When she placed the thermometer under Matthew's tongue, he heard a buzzing sound. He looked over and saw his book bag and gym bag. Matthew grabbed his book bag and took out his phone. He got a text from Alfred.

_Where r u? _

Matthew took a picture of himself with the thermometer in his mouth and sent it to Alfred. Not even a minute had passed when he got a reply from his brother.

_R u sick?_

Matthew rolled his eyes but replied to it.

_Idk. I'm just getting my temp taken. Nothing more._

_More often than not, when ur temp is being taken, the nurse knows u r sick._

_I'm not sick._

_Most likely, u r_

_I'm not sick_

_Just keep telling yourself that_

Then, the thermometer began to beep. Matthew took it out, removed the cover and gave it to the nurse.

"101.8," said the nurse, tsking. "I'll call your father and see if he can come and pick you up."

"But I feel fine," Matthew protested, coughing afterwards.

"That cough of yours says otherwise," said the nurse.

She turned to the medical cards to find Matthew's card. While that was going on, Matthew turned to his phone.

_Apparently, I am sick._

Matthew sent it with a frown on his face.

_Told ya_

_Shut up_

_Make me._

"Bonnefoy," said the nurse.

Matthew looked up and saw the nurse holding out the phone to him. He took it.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Fine," Matthew answered. "Dad, it's only a small fever. Don't worry."

"I'm coming to pick you up," said Arthur. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok," sighed Matthew.

He gave the phone to the nurse and leaned back in his chair. Matthew watched the nurse hang up the phone and grab a bottle of pills. She took out two and handed them to him.

"Thank you," said Matthew as he got up and got water.

He took the medicine and sat down afterwards. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Matthew felt someone shaking his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw Arthur.

'Oh crap,' Matthew thought.

Arthur's face showed no emotion and that meant that he was really angry. Matthew felt his heart pound in his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

Matthew couldn't speak. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to talk to the nurse," said Arthur, "and you are going out to the car with Alfred once he gets here."

Speaking of the devil, Alfred comes in whistling.

"Hey dad, hey Mattie," Alfred greeted.

Arthur tossed Alfred the keys to his car.

"Go out to the car and wait for me," said Arthur. "I already signed you both out."

The twins nodded and grabbed their stuff (a classmate brought up Matthew's stuff after gym class) and headed out to the car.

"I'm so screwed," muttered Matthew, putting his stuff in the car after Alfred unlocked it.

"Why?" Alfred asked, tossing his stuff in.

"I hid the fact I was sick from dad," said Matthew, leaning against car, away from Alfred. "Now, he's mad."

"Dad didn't seem too angry to me," said Alfred, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you see the lack of emotion?!" Matthew screeched, turning to his older brother. "Dad is way beyond pissed! I'm in deep shit right now!"

"I do have the keys," said Alfred, smirking while he shook the keys. "We can always drive away to a friend's place and wait it out."

"And get dad even more angry?!" Matthew screeched again. "I don't think so! That's just a grounding waiting to happen!"

"Ok, ok calm down Mattie," said Alfred, holding up his hands. "You'll be fine. You explain your side, dad lectures a bit, and you're fine."

Matthew turned back around worried but he did calm down. A minute later, Arthur came out.

"Lets go," he said, taking the keys from Alfred.

The drive back home was completely silent. Matthew started messing with his hands, a sign he was getting more nervous. At home, Matthew went into the living room and stood there, waiting for Arthur. When Arthur came in, he looked stern.

"Alfred, go upstairs to your room," Arthur said to his oldest before turning to Matthew. "I want to talk with Matthew Isaac alone."

Matthew gulped. The real name card has shown up again, not a good sign at all.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

'Great time to start being a smart ass, Alfred,' Matthew thought sarcastically. 'Now, he's going to be even more angry.'

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Alfred, just go up to your room, please," said Arthur, sounding frustrated.

"Why?"

"Alfred Freedom Bonnefoy-Kirkland, go upstairs now!" Arthur shouted, pointing upstairs.

Alfred winced and ran upstairs. When he heard the click of Alfred's door closing, Arthur turned to Matthew.

"So, any excuse as to why you decided to lie to me today?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

Matthew was silent.

"Well?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm waiting, Matthew Isaac Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

Matthew swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Pretending to be well isn't a good way to keep me from worrying," said Arthur. "You should've been honest with me from the very beginning."

"I know," mumbled Matthew, hanging his head low.

Arthur sighed and dropped his shoulders. He went over to Matthew and felt his forehead.

"Well, I'll tell you this right now," said Arthur, removing his hand, "you are definitely grounded after you get better."

"I'm sorry dad," said Matthew, locking eyes with Arthur.

Arthur sighed and pulled Matthew into a hug.

"You and your brother worry me sometimes," said Arthur, pulling away after a minute. "Just promise me the next time you feel ill, tell me or your papa, ok?"

Matthew nodded.

"Good," said Arthur, smiling a bit. "Now, sit down on the couch and wait for a second. I want to take your temperature."

"Yes sir," said Matthew, sitting down.

Arthur went to the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer. He went back to the living room, turned it on and placed it under Matthew's tongue. Not long after, it started to beep.

"101.8," sighed Arthur, shaking the thermometer. "Same as earlier. Go upstairs and change into your pajamas while I make you and Alfred lunch."

Matthew paled a little but went upstairs and changed in his pajamas. He was going to go back downstairs when Alfred came into his room.

"I didn't hear any yelling," said Alfred, "so I was worried."

"Don't worry Al," said Matthew, walking passed him and downstairs. "I was only lectured. I don't lose my temper like you do so dad doesn't have to yell to get his point across."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. The twins sat down on the couch and watched a random show while they waited for lunch. An hour later, lunch was ready.

"Lunch is ready boys," Arthur called.

Alfred and Matthew shared a look of fear but got up and went to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Matthew and Alfred sat down nervously at the table.

"I wonder what crap he's made for us today," Alfred whispered to his younger brother.

Matthew snorted with laughter. Then, Arthur set two bowls down in front of them.

"I decided to make soup," said Arthur. "Something that would be easy on Matthew's stomach."

Matthew smiled weakly.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, Matthew," said Arthur, smiling. "Now, dig in."

The boys slowly picked up their spoons and took some of the soup. They were about to put the food in their mouth when the phone suddenly started to ring. Arthur got up and went to go answer it. When he was out of the kitchen, Matthew pushed his bowl away.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

Alfred was eye level with his soup, looking funny as he took his spoon and poked his soup. He jumped when he saw something move.

"Mattie, something in my soup moved!" Alfred exclaimed, pushing his soup away.

Matthew looked scared and poked his soup too. Something jerked away from his spoon. He jumped as well. The boys looked each other in the eye, thinking the same thing.

"Lets get rid of it," said Alfred.

"Good idea," Matthew agreed.

They shot up and went over to the trash bag that the boys and Francis decided to keep if Arthur decided to cook. Alfred tossed all of his soup in and Matthew was about throw away his but Alfred stopped him.

"Wait!" Alfred exclaimed.

Matthew looked confused.

"What?"

"We can't get rid of all of yours."

"Why?"

"You're sick right?" Alfred asked.

Matthew nodded, still confused.

"Well, wouldn't it look a little strange that you 'ate' all of your food?" Alfred asked.

Matthew understood and only poured some of the soup in. Then, Alfred grabbed the bag and the other trash bag and went to the back door.

"Dad, I'm taking out the trash," Alfred called, "I forgot to do it this morning."

That was actually true. Alfred did forget to take out the trash. Matthew went back to the table and sat down. Alfred came back in and sat down as well. A couple of minutes later, Arthur came back in.

"Alfred, you ate that fast," said Arthur, picking up the bowl and went over to the pot of soup. "Do you want more? You seem to be hungry."

Alfred shook his head. Then, Arthur turned to Matthew.

"You didn't eat very much Matthew," said Arthur with concern, feeling Matthew's forehead. "Do you want to try to eat some more?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

Arthur patted Matthew's back.

"Ok, well, how about you go lay down and get some rest?" Arthur suggested.

Matthew nodded and went to the living room. He laid down and decided to watch TV instead of taking a nap. Alfred joined him a few minutes later.

"What are you watching?" Alfred asked, laying down as well.

"A hockey game, Russia vs. America," Matthew answered, sounding bored.

"You don't sound very interested in it," said Alfred.

"Not really," said Matthew. "Kind of boring to be honest."

"What's the score?" Alfred asked.

"America is winning 6 to 3," said Matthew.

"Oh," Alfred answered.

They watched the rest of the game in silence. After the game, they watched a cartoon chosen by Alfred. Ten minutes into the show, Matthew fell asleep with Alfred following two minutes later.

"Boys," Arthur called an hour later from the kitchen, "I found some ice cream in the freezer. Do you want some?"

When he didn't get answer, Arthur went to the living room. He saw the twins sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled.

"Sleep well boys."

**Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter and Happy Canada Day and Happy Independence Day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Arthur sighed as he sat up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

While the boys slept, Arthur did some more house work. He washed the dishes, cleaned the three bathrooms, did four loads of laundry, and was now scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"I wonder when Francis is coming home," Arthur muttered as he bent back down and started to scrubbed the floor some more.

Then, he heard the door open and some footsteps, followed by a loud voice.

"I'm home," Francis called out loudly.

Arthur got up quickly and rushed over to Francis, shushing him.

"Shut up, you'll wake the boys," Arthur, quietly, snapped.

"Why are they asleep?" Francis asked in an equally hushed tone. "It's 4:30. They should be bouncing around and acting crazy. Well, Alfred anyway."

"Matthew is sick so he's resting," said Arthur, crossing his arms and walking over to the boys, "and I'm pretty sure that Alfred had a sugar rush and crashed."

Francis went over to Matthew and felt his forehead.

"What's his temperature?" he asked, removing his hand.

"Last time I checked," said Arthur, "he was running a temperature of 101.8."

Francis sighed.

"Has he had any medicine yet?"

"He hasn't received any since I picked the boys up from school."

Then, Matthew started to stir. He opened up his tired violet eyes and looked up at Arthur.

"Hey dad," he greeted tiredly.

Arthur kneeled down next to him and brushed some hair out of Matthew's eyes.

"Hey lad, how are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"Tired," Matthew muttered, sitting up a bit and wincing, "and sore."

Alfred woke up too, groaning, also feeling sore.

"Hi papa," said Matthew, stretching his arms. "You're home early."

Francis chuckled a little.

"It's 4:30 mon petit."

Matthew's eyes widened and turned to the clock. He groaned and flopped back down.

"Oh merde," said Matthew.

"What are you groaning about, Mattie?" Alfred asked, still tired.

"We slept for 2 hours," responded Matthew.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, really?"

Matthew nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to get started on dinner," said Francis, clapping his hands and walking into the kitchen.

Arthur picked up the thermometer he left on the coffee table, switched it on, and placed it under Matthew's tongue.

"You keep that under your tongue," Arthur instructed, heading towards the stairs, "while I get the medicine."

Alfred was stretching his arms and yawning.

"Thankfully, papa is home," said Alfred, turning to his little brother, "so dad is banned from entering the kitchen, for now."

Matthew nodded, his eyes showing how happy he was. The thermometer began to beep when Arthur came back down with the medicine. He plucked it out of Matthew's mouth and read the reading.

"It's still 101.8," Arthur sighed, putting the thermometer down. "Maybe the medicine will help bring your fever down."

He took out two pills and gave them to his youngest son.

"Let me get you some water," said Arthur, leaving the room.

Alfred looked at Matthew and shrugged.

"At least it's not getting worse," said Alfred.

"Yeah, but it's not getting better either," replied Matthew, turning to his brother. "If it doesn't go down, dad might have to take me to the doctor."

Matthew hates going to the doctor because he's terrified of needles.

"Hopefully, it won't come down to that," said Arthur, returning with a glass of water and handing it to Matthew, "but if I have to take you to the doctor, I have to."

After Matthew took his medicine, Alfred got up.

"I wonder what papa is making," said Alfred, going to the kitchen.

"Me too," said Matthew, getting up as well.

The twins both sat down at the kitchen table and watched Francis cook dinner.

"What are you cooking papa?" Matthew asked, laying his head on the table.

"Spaghetti," Francis answered, continuing to stir.

"You make the best spaghetti," said Alfred with a big smile.

Francis smiled.

"Merci Alfred."

Soon, Francis was finished with dinner and had Alfred set the table. Then, they all sat down for a family dinner.

"After you're done eating," said Arthur after taking a bite of food, "I want you to go upstairs and put on some pajamas, Matthew. Also, I want you to go to bed early tonight."

"But dad..." Matthew started but was interrupted by Arthur.

"No 'but's, Matthew," said Arthur, sternly. "You're running a fever and you need your rest."

"Matthieu, ton père a raison," agreed Francis. "You need to rest."

"Mais papa," said Matthew, "je ne me sens pas malade."

"Matthew, you are going to bed early and that's final," said Arthur in a 'no more arguing' tone.

Matthew turned to Alfred for help.

"Sorry dude," said Alfred, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't help you here."

"Dad, please..." said Matthew.

"Matthew Isaac, this discussion is over," said Arthur, turning back to his food. "Now, finish your supper."

Matthew sighed and turned to his food, knowing he can't change his father's mind. He took two more bites before pushing it away and getting up.

"I'm done," he stated, heading upstairs to his room.

When he got to his room, Matthew changed into his pajamas and grabbed a book, laying down in bed. He read until he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open," Matthew called, not looking up from his book.

"Hey bro," said Alfred, sitting down next to him.

Matthew looked up, put his book down, and sat up to listen to his brother.

"What's up?"

"Dad says its time for bed."

Matthew looked at the clock with confusion. It was only eight.

"Dad can't be serious," said Matthew in an annoyed tone. "He's nuts. It's too early to go to bed."

"I thought that too," said Alfred. "He is serious though. He's coming up in about ten minutes to take your temperature and give you your medicine before you go to sleep. I'm just here to tell you it's bedtime."

Matthew snorted.

"This is so stupid."

He got up and brushed his teeth and used the bathroom. Then, he went back to his room.

"I refuse to go to bed so early," stated Matthew as laid back down in bed.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"Are you going to go against dad's orders?"

"Yes," stated Matthew firmly.

"Well, you're screwed," said Alfred, leaving. "Night."

"Night," Matthew called back before Alfred closed his bedroom door.

A little bit later, Arthur came in with the thermometer, medicine, and a glass of water.

"Hey lad," said Arthur, placing the stuff on Matthew's bedside table, "how are you feeling?"

Matthew huffed and turned away from his father, still annoyed with the fact Arthur is making him go to bed so early. Arthur sighed and sat down next to his youngest son.

"I know you aren't happy with me," said Arthur, "but trust me, you'll feel a whole lot better if you go to bed early."

"Not going to bed," muttered Matthew.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then, let me take your temperature," said Arthur, picking up the thermometer and pressing the 'on' button.

Matthew shook his head, determined to stay up longer.

"Matthew, fighting with me isn't going to help," said Arthur, putting the thermometer near Matthew's mouth. "Now, open up."

"No," said Matthew, his back still towards his father.

Arthur sighed, placed the thermometer down and left the room. Matthew smiled and sat up.

"Yes, I won," he muttered.

Then, Francis came up.

"Hey mon petit," greeted Francis, feeling Matthew's forehead.

Matthew moved away from Francis' hand.

"Why do guys have to feel my forehead?" Matthew whined. "It's annoying."

"Just to see how warm your forehead is," answered Francis, picking up the thermometer. "Now, open up."

"Papa, I don't want to go to bed," whined Matthew before Francis stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

"I know you don't but you need your rest," said Francis, getting Matthew to lie down.

Then, the thermometer started to beep. Francis took it out and looked at it.

"102 even," said Francis, shaking the thermometer and place it on the table. "Well, your dad is going to freak when he finds out your temperature has gone up."

Francis took out the medicine and gave it to Matthew, along with the glass of water. After taking his medicine, Matthew picked up his book and began to read some more. Then, Francis took it out of his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that," said Matthew, reaching for the book.

"Non, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit," said Francis, putting the book on the bookshelf.

"Mais papa..." Matthew started.

"Matthieu Isaac Bonnefoy-Kirkland, it's time for you to go to bed," said Francis sternly.

Matthew laid back down when Francis pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bonne nuit petit," said Francis, turning off the lights and leaving.

Matthew waited for a few minutes before sitting up, turning on a lamp, and quietly sneaking over to his bookshelf and grabbing his book. He opened his book and was about to start reading when the door opened. It was Arthur and he did not look happy.

"Matthew, this is ridiculous," sighed Arthur.

He went over to Matthew, took the book out of his hands, and pulled up the covers.

"Now go to sleep," said Arthur.

Matthew waited and then, grabbed his phone, and texted Alfred to come upstairs. A few minutes later, Alfred came into his room.

"Hey, I guess you are bored out of your mind and that's why you asked me to come upstairs," said Alfred, sitting down on Matthew's bed.

"That and I'm not tired," said Matthew.

"You just want to piss dad and papa off don't you?" Alfred asked.

"Yep," said Matthew with a big smile.

Downstairs, 20 minutes later,

"Hey, I'm getting another soda," said Arthur, standing up, "you want one?"

"Yes, thank you mon cher," said Francis with a smile.

Arthur went to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. On the way back, he heard Matthew and Alfred talking. He sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, Francis," said Arthur, coming back into the living room and handed Francis the sodas, "I'm going upstairs to check on Matthew."

"Ok," said Francis.

Arthur went upstairs and found Matthew and Alfred sitting on Matthew's bed, playing cards.

"Oh crap," said Alfred, looking up at Arthur's angry face.

"Alfred, go to bed now," said Arthur, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alfred gulped, got up quickly and left the room. Matthew saw the angry look on Arthur's face, gulped and got under his covers with a quick 'good night'.

"Go to sleep," said Arthur, closing the door.

Matthew yawned and finally let sleep claim him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Matthew nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone blare some weird rock song.

'Huh,' Matthew thought tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 'Who is that? I don't remember setting that ringtone for anybody.'

"The hell?" Matthew said, shaking his head and reaching for his phone.

He looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Alfred. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that his big brother woke him up at 7:30.

"Damn it Alfred," muttered Matthew before answering the phone. "Yes Alfred."

"Mattie, dude, you ok?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Al," said Matthew, sighing and sitting up. "Any reason why you decide to call me and wake me up?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you were alright," said Alfred, "and I have a message for you."

"What's the message?"

"Hold on," said Alfred.

Matthew waited for bit and then heard a few people shouting.

"Get better soon!

Matthew smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Then he heard a bell ring.

"Talk to you later Mattie," Alfred said quickly. "Feel better!"

Then, Alfred hung up.

"Leave it to Alfred to call right before class," muttered Matthew, hanging up the phone and getting up.

He changed into a t-shirt, a pair of sweats and a hoodie and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Arthur was washing some dishes.

"Good morning dad," greeted Matthew, sitting at the table.

"Morning Matthew," said Arthur, putting the last dish on a dry rack and turning to him, drying his hands. "Did you sleep well?"

Matthew nodded and then started coughing. When Matthew was done, Arthur felt his forehead.

"Hmm, still running a fever," he muttered.

Then, he headed upstairs, grabbed the thermometer, and came back down, pressing the 'on' button.

"Open up," said Arthur.

Then, he stuck it under Matthew's tongue.

"Dad, I feel fine," said Matthew, talking around the thermometer.

"Matthew, don't talk," Arthur scolded lightly.

A few seconds later, the thermometer started to beep.

"101.7" Arthur read. "Well, it's better than last night."

Then, Arthur put down the thermometer and grabbed something from the stove. It was a bowl of oatmeal.

"Francis made oatmeal today," said Arthur, putting the bowl in front of him, "and I want you to eat at least half at it. Ok?"

"Yes sir," said Matthew, picking up a spoon and starting to eat.

Arthur sat down at the table.

"After this, I want you to take your medicine."

"I know dad," said Matthew, mentally rolling his eyes so he doesn't get in trouble.

"Also, later, I'm going out to get the shopping," said Arthur. "Is there anything you want me to pick up?"

Matthew shook his head. Five minutes later, Matthew was finished with breakfast and took his medicine. Now, he decided to watch a movie. Ten minutes in, Matthew got bored with it, even though its about hockey.

"I'm so bored!" Matthew cried before he started coughing.

Arthur walked by with laundry basket with some folded clothes and stopped at the couch.

"How about later, when I'm done with the laundry, we can play chess?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," sighed Matthew.

Thirty minutes later, Matthew and Arthur are sitting at the table playing chess.

"Checkmate," said Arthur, moving a bishop in front of Matthew's king.

Matthew sighed.

"Dad, this is starting to get boring."

"I know," said Arthur, picking up the chess pieces.

Matthew got up and grabbed himself a glass of orange juice.

"Being sick sucks," muttered Matthew, taking a sip of the orange juice. "I wish I could go outside and do something fun."

Arthur was about answer when the phone rang.

"Bonnefoy-Kirkland residence," Arthur answered. "Francis, he's fine. Yes, I'm sure. You wanna talk to him?"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, handing the phone to Matthew.

"Hi papa," greeted Matthew.

"Êtes tu bien Matthew?" Francis asked.

"Oui papa," said Matthew, sighing. "Je vais bien."

"Ok, I'm just making sure," said Francis. "You and your frère worry me sometimes."

"I'm fine papa," Matthew stressed. "I have been taking my medicine and resting."

"Good," said Francis. "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Matthew gave the phone back to Arthur and sat down at the table. He watched Arthur talk to his papa for the next 10 minutes.

"Yes, Francis, he'll be fine," said Arthur, exasperated. "Yes, I'll call you if his fever goes up. Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Arthur hung up and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear Matthew, one of these days, your papa is going to drive me crazy," he said tiredly.

"If Alfred doesn't drive you crazy first," Matthew said with a smile.

Arthur smiled and started to chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

Matthew sighed as he placed his cards down.

After talking to Francis, Arthur got out the cards and asked Matthew if he would want to play any card games. And that's what they've been doing for the last hour and a half.

"Dad, this is starting to get boring," said Matthew, putting his head in his hand. "Really, really, REALLY boring."

Arthur sighed too.

"I know," said Arthur, putting his cards down. "I'm starting to get bored as well."

Arthur looked up at the clock and gathered up the cards.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to go to the store," said Arthur, putting the cards into the box and getting up. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Matthew nodded.

"Ok," said Arthur, "but I want to take your temperature before I head out."

"Dad, my temperature didn't go up," said Matthew, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I'm fine. I promise."

Arthur didn't answer. He switched the thermometer on and handed it to Matthew. The 17 year old didn't take the thermometer from Arthur. Instead, Matthew turned away from his father. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Matthew, just let me take your temperature," said Arthur, sighing exasperated. "Then, I'll leave you alone."

Matthew, stubbornly, shook his head. Arthur sighed again and decided to let the matter drop for now. He got himself ready to leave for the store in 5 minutes and decided to try to take Matthew's temperature again.

"Matthew, I'm not leaving until I take your temperature," said Arthur, putting the thermometer near Matthew's mouth. "Open up."

Matthew shook his head and turned away from his father.

"Please, just let me take your temperature," implored Arthur. "I promise to leave you alone for a while afterwords."

Matthew shook his head again.

'This child is as stubborn as I was at that age,' Arthur thought.

Then, Matthew had a coughing fit. Arthur sat down and patted his back until the fit passed.

"Thank you," said Matthew before the thermometer was placed under his tongue.

"Keep that under your tongue while I go get my jacket," said Arthur, ignoring Matthew's glare.

Then, he left for the hallway. Matthew rolled his eyes in annoyance. Arthur came back as soon as the thermometer began to beep.

"101.6," Arthur read, shaking the thermometer.

"Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette fièvre stupide," muttered Matthew, crossing his arms.

Arthur went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and two pills

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time," said Arthur as Matthew took his medicine, "are you absolutely sure that you don't want anything from the store?"

"Positif," said Matthew.

"Ok," said Arthur, "while I'm gone, make sure drink plenty of fluids and get some rest."

"Yes dad," said Matthew, rolling his eyes.

"Ok," said Arthur, placing a kiss on top of Matthew's head. "I'll see you in a bit."

After Arthur left, Matthew went upstairs, got his phone, and came back down and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels before settling on a cartoon. While the cartoon was going on, Matthew decided to text Alfred.

_I'm bored_

No more than 2 seconds passed when he got a reply.

_Not fun at school either, we just got an 2 page essay over any poet of our choice_

_At least u can decide who 2 write about_

_Guess what? We have a sub 2day in math and he's letting us do whatever we want_

_Cool, u can work on that essay then_

_No way, Mattie! I'm spending class drawing in my notebook_

_U really need 2 work more on ur homework. Btw, is it possible for you to go 2 my locker after school and grab my French notebook and world history textbook? I didn't have a chance 2 yesterday._

_Sure! Do u want ur biology textbook as well? I hear we'll need it 4 the study guide Mister James is planning on giving us._

_Sure_

_Gotta go, the bell just rang and I need 2 go 2 my locker and run 2 Miss Smith's class so I won't be late. Get well soon bro!_

Sighing, Matthew placed his phone on the coffee table and laid down, not really watching the show. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Matthew woke 30 minutes later because of his cough.

He sat up and scratched his head.

"Hmm...what time is it?" he muttered, picking up his phone.

It was 10:45. Matthew huffed.

"I didn't sleep very long," said Matthew, leaning back on the couch.

Then, his phone went off, playing some jazz music. It was Arthur.

"Hello dad," said Matthew, answering the phone.

"Hey Matthew," said Arthur. "I was just calling to see how you were doing."

Matthew sighed in annoyance.

"I'm fine, Father," said Matthew, snappily.

"Watch your tone, young man," Arthur warned.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad."

"Besides," Arthur continued, "I need you to check to see if we need anymore dish soap."

Matthew went into the kitchen and looked at the bottle of dish soap on the edge of the sink. It was empty.

"Yes, we do need more dish soap," Matthew replied.

"Ok, thank you Matthew," said Arthur. "I'll call before I leave the shop."

"Ok dad," said Matthew. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Talk to you soon," said Arthur. "Bye lad."

"Bye dad," said Matthew, hanging up.

After putting the phone back on the coffee table, Matthew leaned back onto the couch, thinking. A minute later, he sat up.

"I'm going to play with Alfred's video games," he said to himself, getting up.

2 hours later

"Damn it!" Matthew cursed quietly.

He had been playing a fighting game for the pass 2 hours and he hasn't been doing very well.

"Ah crap!" Matthew shouted, throwing the controller on the ground. "This game sucks."

Then, Matthew heard a door open. Arthur was back. He rushed over to the hall to meet him.

"Hey Matthew," said Arthur, struggling with bags of groceries. "Can you take a couple of these, lad?"

Matthew went over and took a couple of bags and rushed them to the kitchen, beginning to put things away while Arthur got the rest of the groceries.

"Thank you," said Arthur, sitting down after putting the last bag on the table.

"No problem dad," said Matthew, putting the milk in the fridge. "You took an awfully long time at the store."

"I accidentally bumped into someone and they blew up in my face," sighed Arthur, rubbing his temples.

"That sucks," said Matthew, wincing.

Then, Arthur got up and helped put away the rest of the groceries before grabbing another bag and taking out containers of soup.

"I brought home some soup for lunch," said Arthur, putting a soup container in front of Matthew.

Matthew smiled and then picked up the spoon and began to eat. After lunch, Arthur waited for thirty minutes and then checked Matthew's temperature.

"101.6," Arthur read, shaking the thermometer.

Matthew was given some medicine before laying back down on the couch and watching some boring TV.

An hour later, Alfred and Francis were home. While Arthur and Francis left for the kitchen, Alfred came up to Matthew and gave him some textbooks and papers.

"Here you go," said Alfred with a big smile.

Matthew smiled as well.

"Thanks Al."

"No prob bro," said Alfred, flopping onto the couch, putting his feet up. "By the way, the French teacher wants you to write a story in French for a project."

"Lovely," Matthew muttered, flopping onto the couch as well.

"I thought you like doing that stuff," said Alfred, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, for fun," said Matthew, looking over at his brother. "If it's for school, it's boring."

"Either way, you get an A for it," said Alfred, stopping at some channel about baseball.

"True," said Matthew, shrugging and turning to the TV. "Do we have to watch this crap? Hockey's better."

"Baseball beats hockey and you know it," said Alfred.

Matthew was about to reply when Arthur and Francis came back in. Arthur had two cups of tea while Francis had the thermometer.

"Papa, quand allez-vous arrêter de prendre ma température?" Matthew asked before the thermometer was stuck under his tongue.

"Une fois que votre fièvre a disparu, je le ferai," said Francis, placing a hand on Matthew's forehead and turning to Alfred. "I'm going to take your temperature as well."

"Why?" Alfred protested. "I'm not sick."

Francis didn't answer. The thermometer was beeping and he took it out of Matthew's mouth.

"Still 101.6," muttered Francis.

Arthur gave Matthew one of the cups of tea while Francis went back into the kitchen, cleaned off the thermometer, and came back to the living room.

"I'm not sick," said Alfred before the thermometer was put under his tongue.

Soon, it began to beep.

"Alfred a de la fièvre aussi," said Francis, looking at the reading and handing it to Arthur. "Je vais prendre un peu de temps hors du travail demain."

"You don't need to," said Arthur, turning off the thermometer.

"Vous serez à la maison avec deux adolescents malades," said Francis. "Je vais rester et d'aider."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to win this argument so he just agreed and gave Alfred his cup of tea.

"I'm going to go make dinner," said Francis.

He gave Arthur a kiss on the lips and Alfred and Matthew kisses on top of their foreheads before setting off for the kitchen to make a great meal.


End file.
